


So, come back to me, please

by Whobahstank



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Coma, Comic, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Incest, M/M, Somnophilia, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: Dean loves his brother. Maybe a little too much.
Relationships: Dean Venture/Hank Venture
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	So, come back to me, please

**Author's Note:**

> i watch the show and my lizard sided brain says "man dean could just fuck coma hank huh" then my smooth sided brain says "hanks voice of reason is batman" at some point i black out and wake up with a 4 page comic
> 
> moral of the story: put the bong down maybe?


End file.
